The Legendary Hero: Twilight Journey
The Legendary Hero: Twilight Journey (also known as The Legendary Hero 3) is a sequel to "The Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins" and "The Legendary Hero: Journey of Worlds" games which is made being created by a teenage boy using the RPG Maker XP. This is the third and final game to The Legendary Hero series which features the most playable characters, new mini-games, a brand new tournament, and one secret boss battle. The final journey begins now! The original name of the game was called "Chris the Legendary Hero: Twilight Journey". Story "That dream again... who is that boy? And why do we look alike? But the story in my head, was it all a dream? The boy that looks almost like me, and the battles with viruses and strangers from other worlds. What was that story again? It was..." 3 Months has past since the Red Wind and Blue Meteor disappeared from Magleutix. O great gods from the islands voids of naught, please lend thy strength against the Nazo, as before 1000 years ago. "Is it time yet?" "No... his memories and his powers... are slowly returning to that vessal..." "But what about... his "curse"?" "Unfortunately... there's no cure" Light, Darkness, and Twilight... the three elements that make up this world. Day, Night, and Dawn... but alast, what of Dusk? Is there... a fourth element? 'Twidark'... yes, that is the fourth element. Now the oppressing forces of the Nazo and Twilight come now. It is time, to gather forces of our own. Contact with the other worlds and its warriors has been establish. Awaiting their gates; paths to their portals as the "Twidark" and "Twilight" gods do battle. Characters The Heroes Chrox: (pronouned as "cross") A new main character that bears a strangely resemebles to Chris. He lives in Twilight City his whole life until strange dreams of Chris appeared in his sleep. What could this mean? Chrox's name cannot be changed. Chris: The hero of the series. After his adventures from Chris the Legendary Hero 2, Chris mysteriously vanished. He's where-abouts are unknown. At a certain point in the game Chris's name can be change to the player's own liking. George: The hero's cousin and best friend who's the other Legendary Hero. After the events in Chris the Legendary Hero 2, George also vanished without a trace. At a certain point in the game George's name can be change to the player's own liking. The Villains The VirusMonsters: Ancient evil mysterious monsters from another world. They appeared in the Magleutix world 500 years ago and attacked the humans, however the VirusMonsters were stop by the Legendary Heroes and sealed away into their own home world for all eternity. The VirusMonsters are ageless immortal monsters with the power of regeneration and other mysterious powers. The VirusMonsters also come in different variants, each deadly than the last. After the events of Chris the Legendary Hero 2, the VirusMonsters were completely defeated however some of them survived and are regathering their forces. It seems they have not giving up on their dream. DarkBlade: A Super Elite VirusMonster with a bloodthristy, vicious, ruthless nature with a cold heart to match. After the events of Chris the Legendary Hero 2, DarkBlade seems to been destroyed by Chris and his friends, however DarkBlade still lives and continues to get his revenge on the Legendary Heroes. Recently DarkBlade has joined up in a mysterious organiztion along with a strange cloak figure. What this means are unknown for the mention. Nazo Twilight Organization: A mysterious organization that has 15 members in it. They seem to be working with the VirusMonsters for an unknown purpose. They appear human and command strange creatures called "Twilikins". Whoever they are, they are very powerful beings. Twilikins: Mysterious creatures. Little is known about them at the moment, but are commanded by the members of Organization Twilight. Locations New areas: Twilight City: The new beginning city. Darhaven: A new headquarters for the heroes. Gameplay *Dashing *Active Time Battle *Party Member Switching *Guard Recover, restores a small amount HP/EP *Item Grouping *Item Synching System *Dual-Weapon System *Bonding System *Advance Message System *New Save File System (same as THL2) *New Mini-games *New Tournament! Dimension Tournament and Abyss Tournament, which have different prizes in each tournament. *A new feature! Traveling to other worlds for the first time! *Play as over 30 different playable characters. *A secret ending appears at the end after completing certain tasks in the game. *A secret story after the game has been cleared! *Level 99 is the max level in this game. Graphics Custom Sprites and Battlers graphic by Chris Default Sprites and graphics by RPG Maker XP Other Sprites from other resources Music Default music by RPG Maker XP Boss Battle music by Shizu Music from Kingdom Hearts 2 One-Winged Angel from Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children Catch me if you can from Sonic Riders Title and release information Has anything been released? As of yet no, the first two games of the series are under development and won't be released until maybe at the end of the year. Links Teaser Trailer 1: Teaser Trailer 1 Teaser Trailer 2: TLH3 ~ Teaser Trailer Trivia *Unlike the game's prequels, this game uses an Active-Time Battle system instead of Turn-Base Battle system. *Near the start of the game, you can chose what Style Pattern Chris and George follow. Chosing either the Power Sword, the Guard Sword, or the Magic Sword will affect what skills they learn first and what stat increase Chris and George will get. *The optional secret boss, Leader VX, is a character from the manga series called "VirusChris" who makes a special cameo apperance. *There are 30 playable characters in the game, including 6 secret playable characters which they can be obtain through certain events, making 36 playable characters all together. *The Hyper Mode returns once more and obtain early in the game, but only George can use this ability while Chris gains a new ability that replaces his Hyper Mode. *The "Gem of Promise" returns and can be used by Chris with Ami, Zatch & Kiyo, Naruto, Inuyasha, Ichigo, Megaman X, Sonic, Sora, Chrox, George, and Yoshi to activate a special event. Can only be used once and after its used you cannot repeat the special event again. RMXP or Stencyl? With news of a new game-making program called "Stencyl" and the latest videos of its capabilities the decision to create the third and series fianle (with the fourth being a preqeul) TLH3 project maybe moved to being created with Stencyl. However the official trailer of TLH3 with have gameplay footage, which will be created by RMXP until Stencyl is released. See also The Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins The Legendary Hero: Journey of Worlds Category:Active-Time RPG Category:Demo Projects (PC)